


[hp] The Emerald Eyes

by Isabelle_stary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_stary/pseuds/Isabelle_stary
Summary: 如果有人因为那双眼睛而爱他的话，就有人因为那双眼睛而对他心存芥蒂。又名《当哈利·波特遇见了他的堂兄弟》— — — — —看见网上不少人误以为詹姆斯·波特的父母（哈利的祖父母）是查勒斯·波特和多瑞亚·布莱克，突发奇想的梗私设：卢修斯和纳西莎跟劫盗者同年狗血，詹莉粉慎入，但绝不黑其中任何一个人
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	[hp] The Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721530) by J. K. Rowling. 



哈利百般无聊地坐在格兰芬多长桌上，看着一如往常的分院仪式，习惯性地在新生加入时拍手欢迎。他两个最好的朋友在特快上又一次因为赫敏那只新买的猫，克鲁克山，而爆发了争吵；如今正各自冷着脸，谁也不搭理谁，反倒让哈利这个坐在他们中间的人尴尬无比。

在他努力构思如何缓和气氛时，排队的人数也在一点一点减少。当哈利回过神来，正好看见最后一位新生被分进赫奇帕奇。奇怪的是，麦格教授并没有立即收起分院帽，而哈利背后的音量明显变得更大了──那来自斯莱特林桌。

这还挺不寻常的，哈利想。他没忍住转过头，正好对上马尔福的眼睛，后者在兴高采烈的高谈阔论中不忘对他露出一个不怀好意的笑，里头满是恶意的期待。

然后，他听见麦格教授轻咳一声，喊道，“帕勒克斯·波特！”

整个礼堂内寂静一瞬，随即骚动起来，人们的说话声嗡嗡作响，好多人看向哈利，赫敏一把抓住他的手臂，罗恩也顾不上生气了，连连追问哈利关于他亲戚的事，而当事人只是怔怔地看着他的──应该是堂兄弟，一个也有着一头凌乱黑发的高挑男孩，穿着霍格沃茨黑袍，不疾不徐地从阴影中走上前来，感觉自己脑中一片空白。

对方逐渐走近，所经之处都有女生发出小声惊呼或咯咯笑。哈利不由自主地屏住呼吸，他近乎贪婪地观察着，甚至在心底暗暗希望能吸引对方的注意。然而，对方显然没有接收到他的心声；那个略显苍白的俊美男孩落落大方地迎向来自四面八方的视线，脸上挂着浅淡而得体的微笑，似乎有星光在他眼里闪烁──

哈利几乎没听见赫敏倒抽一口气，或罗恩喃喃着”bloody hell”，他只是紧紧盯着他亲人的瞳眸──

那是一双翠绿色的杏仁状眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得卡在这个点很棒所以剩下的我就放在“作者有话要说”了：
> 
> 哈利注视着帕勒克斯坐上高脚凳。在被分院帽遮住上半张脸以前，他的目光似乎往这边望了过来，或许是看见什么能令他感到愉悦的事物，他的嘴角上扬，笑意真诚了不少。
> 
> 哈利觉得自己的肠胃全都扭成一团。他眼巴巴地盯着分院帽，在心里不断重复着“格兰芬多格兰芬多”，控制不住地想像以后的日子：帕勒克斯和他会成为亲密的兄弟，一起念书、一起玩魁地奇、一起披着波特家的隐形斗篷夜游，甚至一起被关禁闭，就像韦斯莱双胞胎那样；他或许还可以离开德思礼家，搬去和帕勒克斯一起住，他的叔叔婶婶会欢迎他、把他当成这个家的一分子；没有人会把他关进碗橱，或没收所有魔法相关的东西，因为他们是同一类人。哈利紧张地看着分院帽缓缓张开的嘴，感觉时间从来没有过得这么漫长。
> 
> 终于，分院帽在所有人的瞩目下，大声宣布它的决定──
> 
> “斯莱特林！”


End file.
